


To Be King

by Sieglair



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Asriel becoming king, Chara and Asriel Live, Drama, First story, Fluff and Angst, Multi, Nonbinary Chara and Frisk, Slower Story, Undertale AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-08-14 05:23:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8000152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sieglair/pseuds/Sieglair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Dreemur children have grown up, and Asriel is faced with an inevitable responsibility. The natural nervousness of change effects both of them in this more somewhat turbulent time of their lives. It dose not help when the unexpected changes come. Especially in the form of another fallen human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One Must Be Ready

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for the short beginning, But I wanted to get something out, the story is sort of a personnel challenge for me, and bit of practice. Anyway I hope you enjoy whats here and if you do well there's more coming. Thank you.

  
Asriel fumbled in front of the mirror. The onyx robe feeling quite misproportioned for his body, but perhaps he, as this was his first time dressing as such, was simply unaccustomed to the ceremonial garb. After a moment he ceased attempts at adjustment, long sleeves flowing over the hands now resting at his side. The pauldrons were a bit heavy, and the long scarf wrapped several times around his neck before laying its end on his back. The only familiar piece, of course, was the golden heart locket that also hung from his neck and rested on his chest, over the very thing it took image from. He pondered for a moment if the large sizing was with the intention that he’d grow more to his father's stature. While he was indeed close to reaching the proper height, mass was a whole nother matter.

Perhaps it was unwise to embrace the somewhat unhealthy eating habits of Chara, for they did seem to stunt quite early. Mother always did say “Make sure to eat your vegetables, they will make you big and strong”, But like most ignorant youths, they both chose the more instant pleasures over long-term rewards.

Speaking of his sibling... and eating. A soft crunch noise from the other side of the room reminded the caprine of their presence. He gave a glance over his shoulder. As expected, the brown haired human was staring at the floor with intent. Leaning against the wall right next to the door. Snacking on some chocolate he had bought them earlier. It was strange how unchanged they truly were, still wearing the same sweater, if slightly more form fitting. They had only been blessed with enough height to hit eye level with the princes lower chest, but for all he knew that was normal for humans, still they seemed defensive about it.

“Uhm... How does it look” Asriel turned, holding his arms out parallel his sides as he requested the human's attention.

Chara’s head lifted up, eyes moving around to examine as their unsatisfied expression remained constant. After a moment to ponder, they finally responded “You look like privileged royalty” with Asriel's faltering expression they continued “but I suppose that's the point..”

Asriel gave an odd look “So good then?” he turned back to the mirror. Chara sighed with a slight eye roll “‘SO’ you look ridiculous, but it doesn't matter cause you don't have a choice anyway” Honestly the human did find some charm in Asriel's regalness, but their natural hate for extravagance and forced tradition buried that thought quickly. They stepped over next to him, looking at both of them in the glass. Immediately there was a sting in their mind as Chara saw themselves. Complexion brutalized after many near-sleepless nights. They swore theses bags under their eyes would never leave.

“You okay?” Asriel's words pulled them from their reflection, maybe they were wearing their feelings a bit on the sleeve today. Chara crumpled up their now empty candy wrapper, shoving it into a pocket before reaching back up to rub their eyes “I'm fine Az, it's just...” They looked up to him, folding their arms and resuming a more snarky tone “I'm honestly not looking forward to ‘King’ Asriel”  
“Well I think it has nice ring to it honestly”

Chara gave their sibling a light shove, the unmoved prince giving a small laugh in response “That's not what I mean you dolt” they sighed “Everything's going to be different, aren't you even slightly nervous?”

Asriel looked at Chara, small optimistic smile once again there to reassure them “Of course I am.” he lowered himself to knee, attempting to be more face to face “I'm extremely nervous but, .. Heh. I don't really have a choice now do I?” His smile grew a little sheepish as such unease was brought back to the forefront of his mind.

The human reached forward to put a hand on his face, Asriel being the only exception to their extreme personal space policy “I guess..” Their downtrodden look slowly turned into a small smirk “Maybe I'll get lucky and you'll botch it so bad they find someone else”

“Chara...” a whine escaped him

“What?” they put both their arms up in a shrug, smile growing a bit wider “I'm not saying you will..” they swung both hands back around over each side of the prince's muzzle “BUT if you did, I wouldn't be stuck bored in the castle all day while you're buried in all that ‘responsibility’.”

A bit genuine joy returned to Asriel's expression. That was the closest, except for rare occasions, That he would get to hearing Chara saying they would miss him in some way. Such sentiments of their affection always warmed his heart. Ironic that he would grow so close to a human, and sometimes he worried it was not mutual, an obviously unnecessary fear, but Chara’s natural hostility could sometimes find a way to chip at his weaker confidence. Though moments like this always gave him extra reassurance.

“Don’t worry, It doubts it's actually going to be too demanding. After all, order seems pretty natural in the underground... Part of me thinks it's just going to be more of a figurehead thing” He put a hand on their shoulder “Even if it's really bad, I'll always make sure there’s time for us... “

“You better.. You're going to be the all powerful king after all ” Chara’s tone remained somewhat snide. The human knew they would simply follow him around if they had to. An action which they would not admit was somewhat already common. Though Asriel was guilty as well.

They let out a long breath, hands that cupped the monsters face moving to his sides as they gave him a somewhat apathetic hug. Their face buried slightly into the caprines silver hued mane. His arms, after a moment of surprise, folded around the human as theirs did to him.

“Just don't let that fact change you... idiot” Chara spoke with a bit of abnormal softness. Shocking even them to a point of adding something derogatory.  
Asriel, while still smiling, felt somewhat confused. How would being king change them? Admittedly he had only known his father during his reign but he seemed in no way negatively affected by it. While he was tempted, he decided not to inquire from Chara, and simply enjoy the small moment.

“I won't, promise”

Perhaps above ground, kings were different...


	2. One Must Welcome All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, I hope you enjoy this next chapter. Feel free as always to leave feedback as I want to improve this as I go along. Oh and thank you all greatly for the views this has gotten. Ill do my best to make sure its well earned.

Without provocation Chara's eyes fluttered open to greet the dim light of their bedroom. Immediately regretting the action they forced their eyes closed once again. Turning on their side in the sheets and reaching for the object of their nocturnal comfort.

 

Least to say they were quite annoyed to find their hands grasping the air where Asriel once was.

 

They sighed. The evening before the human had somewhat coerced the monster into sharing a bed. A tradition of their childhood. Not that they didn't have beds each to their own, but often it seemed one would crawl to the others under the threat of terrible nightmare monsters, or simply an exceptionally cold night. The later was one Chara often used, whereas Asriel was the reverse. As years went on this had ceased, for their seemed to be an air of awkwardness with Asriel at some point.

 

Perhaps they had outgrown it for a reason...

 

Chara grumbled under their breath “Stupid goat..” groggily sitting upright in the bed. They rubbed their eyes, shaking their head to help stir themselves awake. It was indeed the first good rest they felt they had in weeks. Perhaps due to the comfort of old practices, Or the talks they had. Pushing down all the recent stress seeming to stem from recent and upcoming changes of the status quo. Honestly they felt it shouldn't affect them that much, they weren't even important to any of it, a side character at best

 

It was weak of them to be this way...

 

‘No, no, no’ Chara mentally stopped themselves as they stepped off the side of the bed. Pressing a palm up and running it up through their hair as they grit their teeth ‘Now is not the time to start this.. You just woke up” the mental rehearsal escaped their lips in a slight mumble synced with their mind. Quickly they steered their thoughts to the morning routine.

 

Breakfast was a good place to start.

 

The human dragged their feet across the floor, dressed still in their pants and sweater from the night before. Opening the door, they stepped into the large hallway and took a right. While New Home was larger and more majestic then it's predecessor, the layout was very much the same. Making it easily traversed despite there foggy, half lidded eyes. Once Chara felt their bare feet touch the cold tiled floor of the kitchen, they immediately went for the breadbox. Then toaster, then cabinet, then drawer, it was all a quick and familiar process as it was every other morning.

 

And still, they would get that strange feeling when they held the knife, even a butter knife had an odd effect on them which, but for this moment like all other mornings prior, they would brush off.

 

Plate in hand, they made quick pace back towards the dinning table. Pulling out the smaller chair and taking a seat. As the sweet smell of honey drenched toast waffed up to their nostrils, they took a moment to breath. It was quiet, and finally they thought to address the first thing they noticed this morning. Where had Asriel gone? His ceremony wasn't for a few more days, and all the prepping was done. Maybe there was something he just really wanted to grab from the shop? Honestly though Chara was drawn back to the fact that, as they saw it, Asriel would have at least woken them to inform of such departure. So with the second bite of their somewhat burnt bread, they decided that as soon as they were finished they would go at and look for the big crybaby.

 

For now though, the quiet solace was kind of nice...

 

“HUMAN, I HAVE COME BEARING A MESSAGE FROM HIS ROYAL HIGHNESS!” Chara flinched as the high pitched yell grated against their ears, the muscles on their face tightening for a second before letting out a sigh of annoyance through slightly grit teeth. Why did they even need guards? All of them were weirdos and a nuisance. It's not like there was much danger in the underground, besides, Asriel already knew magic, and Chara could defend themselves despite the princes overbearing counter arguments

 

At the very least they should get rid of this one, not only was he the loudest but the brother of his gave them the creeps, and it seemed you couldn't have one without consistently the other around.

 

They did not even turned their head to greet the skeleton that had just bursted through the door. Instead they simply waited as the royal guard ran up in front of the table side opposite them. He seemed to take a bit of a pose, presenting himself as usual with flair. Looking now directly at Chara’s ill tempered face, his own expression seemed to lower slightly “OH, APOLOGIES” He almost seemed to gasp “I HAD NOT MEANT TO DISRUPT YOU, AFTER ALL LUNCH IS INDEED THE THIRD MOST MOST IMPORTANT MEAL OF THE DAY” Chara’s look shifted to somewhat confused as the skeleton gestured into his next words “BUT TRULY IT IS QUITE URGENT I ASSURE YOU”

 

“Well?..” The human's eyes began to show impatience as they returned to a slight scowl.

 

Giving no attention to Chara’s actual mood, he seemed to return to utter glee. “IT APPEARS ANOTHER HUMAN HAS FALLEN INTO THE UNDERGROUND, A CHILD IN FACT” Chara’s mind couldn't even catch up to its own shock,  Papyrus continued, still exceptionally giddy “ASRIEL WISHED FOR YOU KNOW QUICKLY, AS HE FELT YOU'D BE GREATLY INTERESTED IN THIS DEVELOPMENT”

 

As finally there was a moment of no more words, Chara slowly began to understand the full weight of this, and for more reasons that they could not easily explain, an anger began to boil within them.

“That is.. Uh, Yeah” Another human? They knew it wasn't impossible. They were here, and if rumors were true others had fallen over the years, simply disappearing as quickly as they arrived.

 

But this one fell right into their lap  
  


“AND WHAT A WONDEROUS ONE THEY ARE, A TAD SHY AT FIRST, BUT THEY SOON CAME TO LOVE THE GREAT PAPYRUS, NATURALLY”

 

Chara rolled their eyes “You’ve talked to them?..”

 

“OF COURSE, HAD TO WRANGLE THEM BEFORE THEY FELL INTO DANGER, FRISK IS QUITE THE LITTLE ADVENTURER” Papyrus might have forget to mention sans assistance.

 

“Frisk?” A stupid name, they immediately thought.

 

“I KNOW, IT IS QUITE ADORABLE, AND FITTING” IT was ridiculous to Chara how enamoured the bone head seemed over this ‘Frisk’

 

Frisk...

 

The more they thought about that name and this human in general, the more the sick feeling in their stomach grew. An angry, jealous, spiteful sick feeling. For the first time in a while, In a spur of emotion that was even confusing them, they had a sudden frantic, selfish want to wipe someone from existence.

  
  
  


 


	3. One Must Feed The Subjects

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am incredibly sorry for how late this one is in contrast to how often ive been aiming to make these. Needles to say personnel things got hectic. But hey your still here for the story so please go ahead and enjoy, and I sure hope it is indeed enjoyable.

‘Son, are you sure are ready for this responsibility?’

The words of his father continued to roll around inside Asriel's head. Even though he had reassured himself many times of his capability, the words always seem to come back around and grab onto any sliver of doubt it could find, Doubt about anything. It troubled him slightly how, in the manner his father asked, it seemed he was not only asking about this human, but everything in general. As though he was expected to crack and admit he wasn't ready to be king, to lead, to live away from his parents, to take care of Chara, to take care of Frisk...

Something which he seemed to do just to challenge those claims...

A squeeze of the hand from said human stirred the prince from his pessimistic thoughts. He slowed down his walking pace, realizing as he looked around that he was perhaps outpacing and slightly dragging the child’s feet. Giving a small smile as he glanced down at them, offering an apology.

“Oh, sorry, I uh.. tend to get lost in thought sometimes”

The human simply returned an understanding smile as they took place next to him. Keeping to the trait of not speaking. Something Asriel found a bit concerning, then again he thought, they must be a bit shocked at everything they’ve seen, and naturally a bit shy. At the very least his mother had gotten their name. A name which was somewhat strange to him, but also kind of endearing. 

They had been making good pace, now entering the hotlands before midday. In truth they could have already been at the castle by now if they had taken the riverboat, but Asriel wanted to give the child somewhat of a tour of their new home, As well as give Papyrus time to tell Chara of the new developments which had occurred so quickly. Hopefully they would be accepting of the upcoming changes.

Just as Asriel had drifted back into thought, the human's hand slipped from his, instinctively reaching out, he found himself looking at an odd sight, as the realization of what was going on hit him.

Ahead of them slightly on one side of the path, was sans, who seemed to greet the child from behind a food stand, with which the counter of, Frisk was giddly holding on to, head barely poking over the edge. 

“Sans?, I thought you headed back to the capital with Papyrus” Asriel inquired as he walked up to the station, which strangely looked exactly like the one he had in Snowdin, there was even a layer of soft snow on the roof. The prince simply for the time being assumed such ridiculous things were some sort of magic based joke.

“nah, my bros got all the royal duty stuff covered, me going there prolly wouldnt help. besides, i got business to take care of” the shorter skeleton brother responded casually as he handed Frisk a rather unusual hot dog, seeming to know exactly what they wanted as they had ran up there.

“Oh, well... you should still stop by sometime. Papyrus seems intent on having you both move there with his new station, since there is quite enough room” Asriel glanced over at Frisk, who was eagerly eating the somewhat unsavory looking dog which the prince was almost certain was actually some sort of plant stuffed between a bun. Still, he could help but smile at the cute child’s content. Knowing that especially with sans, who seemed to quickly take a liking to them only a small while before, there was no need to worry.

sans put his hands back in the pockets of his blue hoodie, giving a shrug “yeah i know, dont worry ill get that all sorted out bud, you just worry about all those other new responsibilities your gettin. after all we both got families to take care of.” sans constant smile looked somehow more intentional as he winked at the prince. 

Asriel gave a short chuckle “Indeed” he lowered his hand to rustle Frisks hair, who seemed to pay no mind “I just hope Chara can adjust as well, you know how they can be sometimes”

“heh, definitely” The humorous tone of sans voice seemed a bit forced. Looking back down he saw Frisk stretching their arms onto the counter of the stand, paddling their hands away. He raised a brow before placing another ‘hot cat?’ between their hands. Which slowly pulled the food to the child's expressionless face, before said face slowly slinked back below the other end of the counter top. Having been granted the proper offering.

“Must of spent a lot of energy on the trek” Suddenly a realisation hitting the prince “Oh.. excuse me I almost forgot, How much will that be?” The caprine inquired

sans shook his head “eh, we’ll just call these welcoming freebies. i have a hard enough time gettin rid of em as it is” sans shot another glance at Frisk, making short work of their seconds. A warm feeling stirred in his chest “just depending on the loyal customers, ...wanna try?”

“Uh.. N-no I'm fine, thank you” As if in time with his own intent Frisk grabbed Asriel's hand again, the other free fingers wiping the crumbs off the slightly oversized sweater. “Actually, I am thinking we must be making our way again to the capital, the others are probably waiting”

The skele bro gave a nod “best of luck with that, i'll make sure to drop by soon, after all... with everyone being off in the castle i'm gonna start feeling mighty.... bonely”

Frisk giggled as the skeleton winked at them, while in contrast Asriel suppressed the urge to roll his eyes, but he was still to polite to not show a smile “Heh, well alright.. I look forward to it” The prince gave a small hand wave as they started to head off, While Frisk wasted no time in giving an energetic flail of the arm in farewell.  


As the two greatly differing figures blurred into the distance, a small ‘heh’ escaped sans. Followed behind shortly by a long sigh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgot to mention thanks to all those who have Kudo'd and commented so far, It means alot, and really dose help motivate the writing.


	4. One Must Be Calm

Chara sat there in the castle garden, surrounded by flowers of varying colors. Large random swaths of plants dotted around the wooden aligned boxes that held more precious flora. Set in a large walled off area still connected to the main building. It was about the size of a small park. It was were they almost always went when they wanted to just think, or simply mull over the stress in their head. The quiet, serene environment was easily calming to almost any mind, and for Chara, that serenity was often required to trump the often vindictive hasty intentions they would first go to. This is was indeed truly necessary for the tentative situation they felt they now faced. Another human in the underground alone was a troubling thought, but perhaps one they could let slide to the back of their mind. Long enough for said human to simply disappear one night and none to be the wiser, or even care. As they were sure that human was bound to be a selfish cretin not worthy of compassion, from monster or otherwise. One not even deserving of the life they take for granted. Or forgivable for the lives of others they have likely ruined in the pursuit of their own selfish needs or desires. All they deserved was the cleansing of **death**...

 

Chara brought themselves out of the momentary staring spell to see that they had crushed the flower that was once cradled in their hands. They gave a small sigh. Sometimes even here they seemed to lose themselves to that.. Hate.. That all consuming hate that made its home in the very fabric of their being, sewn in by horrors no one else could even begin to understand. All the more reason this human was going to make things difficult

 

They **_couldn't_ ** simply ignore this one, they were to be on their very doorstep, waltzing into their life like they deserved it. Chara had worked and earned this new family, It was theirs and nothing was going to change...

 

“Chara?..” A familiar voice echoed through the large chamber. Chara’s face lifted from its staring at the deceased plant, to see the large form of Asriel approaching from but a couple yards away. They only greeted him with that gaze of bright blood red, that while in its very nature was somewhat intimidating, always softened in the presence of the prince. He himself had never really noticed, as he couldn't quite recall a time when their looks were any different.

 

“How was your morning?” He gave a welcoming smile as he offered pleasantries before his actual intended news, to which he did manage to get a response.

 

“Eh.. Had to deal with bone head” Chara was at least thankful for the skeletons subservience to the crown, even extending to them. Admittedly it was sometimes nice to have them on almost any errand at their beck and call... Especially when it got them to leave “And Uhm.. He told me..” The human sighed, angry at themselves. Breathing back in and closing their fists ‘Have a fucking backbone’. “They told me you're just letting some random FILTH into our home” They spat in their momentary anger, feeling that they had a ground they must stand, that being as allowing as the others was an invitation of disaster. “Great goddamn decision making your highness, now I see why you're going to be in charge” their own words rilling them.

 

“Chara..”

 

“You didn't even think to ask my opinion first?.. Sodding hell Asriel you think this won't affect me to? Oh no yeah you're the only person to live in this place, It ain't like were also apparently letting the blasted skeletons in to! OH THAT WILL BE JUST A JOLLY TIME NOW WON'T IT!?!” They stood up their arms waving about in the body language of anger and accusation. Honestly they were being a bit venomous, even in the pit of their mind they knew that. They truly just wished to vent though, to get some of that pent up frustration out. Asriel was a spongy target, and for releasing all that hate, and simultaneous circle of self hate for being so irrational and abnormal, This truly was their best and healthiest option.

They more they thought about it the more it failed to make them feel any better.

 

Another long sigh left them, and Asriel still just stood there as though waiting for their definite last word. Was it a gentleman thing or was he probably worried to stoke another flame? Did they actually make them feel bad? Well way to go dimwit looks like you probably just made things worse. Here you are ragging on about other people and you just about cursed out the prince. Bloody hell.

 

“L-look I'm just gonna head to my room... “ Chara put their hands in their pockets, and head down, started to move to the entrance back into the halls of the castle interior. Passing Asriel without a glance  “I uh.. Just still need some alone time...” Anything to avoid saying the wrong thing more till this whole mess in their head sorted out some. “I'll make sure to check in tonight though okay?.. I know how you get and everything.” They would do the whole apology makeup thing then, once they rehearsed it in their mind.

 

And once they felt truly private in giving him any sort of intimate affection..

 

“Chara please can you just-” Asriel’s world's halted as his turning gaze caught a site that needless to say left him a bit unsure of proper proceeding. The reason why Chara soon found out as their own eyes lifted to look at the perplexed goat.

 

Before even a ‘Can I what?’ was able to leave their lips, their eyes locked with the neutral expression of a small human child. Peeping from the edge of the cobblestones that formed the vinewrapped entrance back to sanctuary.

  
A creeping feeling once again began to drag over Chara’s mind at the very sight of them.


	5. Chapter 5 [Placeholder]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suddenly a chapter appears! Sorry again about the lack of such, busy transition period only now getting better.
> 
> Also feel free to comment or whatever you'd like to do. I love feedback of any kind!

It was somewhat showing of characteristics they’d rather hide that Chara could find such a being so disgusting and heinous, yet also recognize there shocking resemblance to them, And it was in this mental turmoil that physically they had all but stiffened. A quiet in the air as they stared at the human child, and the child simply curiously stared back. After a moment offering Chara a smile. A smile that likely generated the opposite effect the kind soul desired. As Chara’s anger only flared at that look. This little stain should be cowering, not so blatantly disregarding Charas apparent distaste in an attempt to give hollow pleasantries. With this thought process their glower only intensified, and with that angry fire they seemed to be free of their momentary freeze. Fists clenching as they took another step forward, Anger fueled mind screaming to do something they were sure they would regret later. As always seemed the case though Asriel prevented such a problem with his interference.

“Chara, This is Frisk, Uhm… I was hoping you two could meet on better terms, but trust me when I say they are remarkably friendly, if somewhat quiet. I think you two can actually get long pretty well” The prince offered as one of his hands came to rest on Chara’s shoulder. A calming practice of more recent years. Chara looked to Asriel, whom had that look they always had in a situation like this, that small smile of reassurance. They knew that the words behind the words were just ‘Chara don’t harm the little adorable precious human like I know you want to, be normal for five seconds’. They couldn’t even blame Asriel for that. The lovable idiot didn’t know any better, and it was somewhat true. Hell they were about to hit a child because they couldn’t control themselves, and here the endless cycle of loathing continued, It was either follow that rage or feel horrible for possessing that rage in the first place.

 

Chara just let out a sigh, they hated going through the same mental monologues every time. This is why the human was going to mess things up, this is why they so adamantly protested their arrival. Their mind wasn’t going to be able to handle it, they just needed to leave.

They needed to leave before Asriel could see what a monster the really were deep down.

“Maybe later okay?” With calmness fully returning to them Chara was now feeling even more emotionally fatigued then earlier. Goddammit the day was only half  over. They knew though now with that little show they gave, and slight plea. Asriel with more than happily oblige the procrastination of further introductions “Of course Chara, Ill be in my room later taking care of some papers if you perhaps want to hangout today at some point” There it was, now that they seemed distress he would allow them anything. Sometimes it was infuriating, feeling like being babied. Offering to spend extra time with them cause now they were worried. Once again they couldn’t blame them. There was more than one reason mom got rid of most of the sharp objects in the home, and time with Asriel.. JUST Asriel.. Did sound nice to cap off this rather shitty day.

With only a slight grunt of acknowledgment though Chara moved away from the caprine’s hand and disappeared quickly into the corridors of the castle. The young child now looking up to the prince, no doubt confused over what just occurred “Don’t worry” Asriel told them “Chara’s just been having a stressful few days. As I said I’m sure you two will get along fine. Now, would you like me to show you YOUR new room?” The prince smiled as the child quickly beamed with excitement. Holding their arms out to be picked up, which was quickly obliged “Your quite lucky actually, used to be me and Chara had to share it but you get it all to yourself” As he carried them down one of the halls Asriel couldn’t help but begin in the back of his mind to go over the conversation that would likely occur tonight.

Meanwhile Chara stood there, simply holding the door knob to their room after that quick escape. Eyes stuck looking across to Asriels own a few yards down. Now that they thought about it the offer was more appealing, Chara’s own room was messy and rather gloom. Perhaps for the sake of their mood they should just relax in Asriels. After all he had the nicer bed. Yeah, yeah… They wouldn’t mind, they had invited them anyway. Chara assured themselves as they trotted over to the others bedchamber.


	6. One mustn't let their mind wander

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well heres some pre serious conversation fluff with a bit of forced un subtle tension to hopefully set the story on a smoother path later on. 10/10 right?
> 
> Honestly though 50 kudo's?!?. I guess im doing something right. Thank you guys, it means alot. Sincerely though im glad to know this is bringing some form of joy, entertainment, angsty chara quota, etc to people.  
> ============================================================

A tall man in a black coat standing within a cold, sterile room of stark white contrast. Telling them in the frustrating language of hands that everything was fine, their panic was unjustified. They were not to harm but rather understand. The man had quite the obsession with understanding it seemed. Which made it harder not believe he wouldn’t simply put them under and dissect all their organs on an exceptionally curious whim.

 Another wave of palms and dance of fingers caught their attention… something about determination?

Chara’s eyes opened to a rather quick shake of their entire body, looking around they quickly remembered they had crashed on Asriel’s bed. Lying there among an equally white and obsessively clean room was perhaps what jostled the rather strange memory. Or maybe it was the stress, that stuff did tend to stack when it had the chance, their own mind reveling at the chance to open the floodgates. Though they weren’t sure that it was exactly a bad recollection, as their childhood got rather fuzzy, but they preferred it that way. Given the sick pit in their stomach it seemed to stir regardless.

The human turned on their side, quickly ignoring that whole dream business, In somewhat fearful suspense of what the clock on the other wall would read. Not failing to deliver the two hands told them they had slept well past dinner time. Wait… how was that possible? Asriel didn’t wake them or anything? Bloody hell that’s a good sign. The human sighed. Sitting up groggily. How’d they fall asleep so easily anyway? Perhaps mulling over how much your day was sucking for tens of minutes while lying on your OCD brother’s fresh cleaned summer scented blanket covered bed was bound to instill some sad lethargic behavior 

Chara slapped their hands to their eyes. Slowly dragging them across, attempting to wipe away the weak feeling. Alright Chara at least do something while you hide in here like a bloody troll monster. Waiting for Asriel to come in make you feel better. Honestly, they weren’t sure they were even mad at him anymore in earnest. It was honestly the traits of Asriel they most treasured that made this his guaranteed reaction to the human’s arrival. The compassionate, understanding, ignorant bloke. He was lucky he’s hot to. Means almost everyone likes you. Sheesh people like Mettaton really show how little things change. Hotness a gauge of approval… pfft…

At least that means people will really take to his idolization with ease. Heck they sure would.

Chara’s whole body jittered again as they quickly tried to shake off whatever that spontaneous spur of though was. Something, just do something. A distraction from all this circulating in their mind was beginning to seem necessary indeed. Before another spiraling tangent into how they loathed this human or how attractive Asriel wa-

Swiping it from the nightstand. The human quickly pressed the power button for the medium sized tv set in a media center a few feet from the foot of the bed. Adjusting their sweater and tiredly laying there head back against the beds stack of pillows. Chara was up for any form of mind rotting drool at this point. So when such a great example as MTT’s self-serving programs came on, they really didn’t care enough to change the channel. The boisterous proclamations of the energetic robot just somewhat faded together into a mesh of white noise to partner flashing colors of what looked to be a cooking show format. Their eyes eventually wandering back around the room despite the original intent otherwise.

It was still so strange how different Asriel’s room was from their own. All the relics of both their childhood remained with Chara. Now the prince lived in this rather basic looking chamber. Almost everything was either white or black. Not a single poster like theirs had, or the clutter of boxes and drawers, or the crayon drawings across the wall. No this was just a bed, closet, television, and desk. It was disgustingly bland, Asriel really needed their bit of chaos in things again, for at least at the time they seemed to love such forms of expression, and Chara likewise enjoyed Asriels ability to keep such a space off the verge of being featured on Mettatons intervention shows about hoarders or something. It was a nice balance really. Maybe they could convince Asriel of just having a rather large room to share again.

Thoughts like this always made them feel a little bit better.

“ALRIGHT BEUTIES! TIMES UP!, LETS SEE WHAT OUR FANTASTIC GUEST GRILLBY HAS COOKED UP

 TONIGHT!”

Ugh, no wonder they wandered, the blasted robot stopped talking for two seconds. Maybe they were wrong about standards being so low. Then again most other channels rarely rose above the standard of a 50g budget it seemed. Honestly, they should just ask Alphys if they could borrow some more anime, or just cut out the middle man and go dumpster diving themselves. Well that’s a plan for later.

There was a squeak of the doorknob, and Chara immediately turned off the tv, they wouldn’t dare let someone think they were enjoying it. Looking over, they quickly identified the tall robed form of the prince, greeting them with a welcoming smile as soon as they saw them. To which Chara could only seem to manage a form of pout. Despite only moments ago, reciting their lack of true anger. They still felt compelled to give the monster a bit of venom regardless. Maybe it was because they didn’t want them to think they were getting off that easy, maybe it was just to release the last bit of pent up agitation.

Maybe it was that thing Alphys called tsundere

“How was the nap?” Asriel inquired, closing the door behind him. They could tell he shared a bit of fatigue from todays events, more deservedly so. Being he put out most the effort, such as right now.

“It was alright… How was dinner with the other human?” the sass was somewhat embarrassing

“Heh... good actually. Put on some music, lit some candles. You’d be surprise how much I managed to keep my composure, especially since they’re not much of a talker.” The goat shrugged with cocky toned painful attempt at a joke that only allected a raised brow from the human. A wordless ‘you really just said that?’

“Sometimes I forget how much of idiot you are...” they added with a deadpan voice, watching the caprine walk over to his closet. To which he began to change out of the rather dirtied robes and into something more for relaxing.

“Well I cant have everything going for me right?” The princes continued attempts of jovial optimism came at a rather humorous timing with Chara staring at their bared tattooed chest. And Asriel had the gall to suggest sharing a bed was weird at times, but perhaps he secretly was showing off... To his sibling...

“…. Riiight” Chara just rolled their eyes, hiding the focus their subconscious was oddly prying for.

“Look… Can we talk about the serious stuff for a second?”

“Oh, uh of course Chara” Their eyes gave full attention and mouth straightened out as they threw on the black. Honestly, they had expected to be the ones to start this talk. “What did you want to go over first?”

 


End file.
